wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" is the Wiggles 10th Anniversary video. The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Release Dates Australia: November 2, 2001 America: April 9, 2002 UK: November 10, 2002 United Kingdom.January 2,2002 Re Realase.March 19,2002 Song List #Wiggly Party #Hoop Dee Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Dooby with Dorothy the Dinosaur #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #Wiggle Hula Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background. Song 1 - Wiggly Party Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It’s a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers while Murray is reading one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits. Greg announces it’s Wiggly Polka time! Song 2 - Hoop Dee Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. Song 3 - Little Children Greg s at a table with kids Madison, Nicholai, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like An Emu Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like spinning tops and playing marbles. Now they’ll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and the Captain comes in singing Quack Quack. Anthony notes that Captain has brought his pirate hat, vest, boots, and sword. Anthony explains that the Captain has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain acts like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain speaks quickly. Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain falls asleep. Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce dance button. Captain sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain holds a grin. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she’s going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby-Do. Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Dooby with Dorothy the Dinosaur Murray is tuning his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar with Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they’re pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly The Crane and Rosie The Pink Engine is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it’s time for Marie’s Wedding. Murray’s Wedding? No no, Marie’s wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let’s all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone’s been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword’s vest. He declares that there’s no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain’s Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that’s a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that’s a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries a sheep. Anthony barks like a dog. It looks like the buttons aren’t working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to the captain and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells “Whoo-Hoo!” and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him Wake Up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Song 13 - Caveland In this song, it features the Captain Feathersword, Dorothy, Wags and Henry. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run Murray tells everyone to do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it’s time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for the Captain; he extends his arm, knocking Captain over again. Captain gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side is their character. On the right side is the actor dancing along. CD Songs *Let's Spend A Day At The Beach Hoop-Dee-Doo Previews #Busy Bob & Silly Spud #Kipper's Cuddly Creatures #Barney's Beach Party On VHS ONLY #It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World #You Can Be Anything on DVD ONLY #Wiggles Videos Preview on DVD ONLY #The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo Tour Commerical Gallery ShowImage.jpg|USA 2002 Cover WigglyParty.jpg|Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo.jpg|Hoop-Dee-Doo MoveLikeAnEmu.jpg|Move Like an Emu Anthony,FernandoSr.andJr..jpg|Anthony, Fernando Sr. and Fernando Jr. DancetheOobyDoowithDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray Marie'sWedding.jpg|Marie's Wedding Intro Marie'sWedding2.jpg|Marie's Wedding CavelandIntro-JeffandMurray.jpg|Jeff and Murray Caveland.jpg|Caveland Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Category:Wiggles World Series